1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coolant system that filters and circulates coolant used in a machine tool.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Various coolant systems are described in JP2006-055981A, JP2003-175437A, WO2008/035551A, JP2012-045678A, and JP2012-125909A.
In a coolant system, coolant is discharged from a machine tool to a reservoir and is fed by a pump from the reservoir to a filtering device. In the reservoir, the coolant around a suction port of the pump is drawn by the pump and is fed to the filtering device. On the other hand, the coolant being far from the pump in the reservoir is hard to be drawn by the pump. However, in the aforementioned coolant systems, it is not easy to draw into the pump the floating matter in the coolant that is far from the pump in the reservoir.